maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Bat/Ilayuminite
|organization = Upcoming (Depends what Ilay is going to join). |health = 4 |health# = 137 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 132 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 3 |defense# = 25 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 28 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 28 |effects = |bio = Lady Bat is Mikeru's vampire-like servant and one of the four main antagonists in the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Lady Bat calls himself "The Wings of Love and Pleasure". He was most determined to become Mikeru's favorite servant. His song hypnotizes the listeners so he could "bite" a person while they're in a trance. Lady Bat, along with other of Mikeru's servants, rebelled against him when he tried to absorb their life, but failed, although they got resurrected after his defeat. When more incursions have appeared, his world was mashed with ours. Ilay, who adored Lady Bat, charmed him and gave him another chance to prove his Worthyness. No one will escape his... "Love!" |gender = Male |metal = No. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = As Beautiful as a single Rose |stamina2a = 5% |target2a = One Enemy |hits2a = N/A |hitcrit2a = N/A |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |type2a = Debuff |effects2a = |name2b = As Seductive as the Midnight Moon |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100%/40% |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Debuff |effects2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Psychic Domination |stamina3a = 14% |target3a = All Enemies |hits3a = 1 |hitcrit3a = 85%/40% |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |type3a = Ranged Psychic |effects3a = |name3b = Hypnosis |stamina3b = 13% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 100%/54% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Psychic |effects3b = |name3c = Fate-Empowered Ball |stamina3c = 16% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 5 |hitcrit3c = 80%/50% |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Magic Ranged Electric |effects3c = |name4 = Full of Darkness |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hits4 = N/A |hitcrit4 = N/A |type4 = Buff |effects4 = }} }} I'm bad with dialogues. If someone wants to submit one, that would help me a lot. Team-Up bonuses: *'Anti-Precog': Characters who are against Precognitive Justice. *'Fangs For The Memories': Heroes with a tendency to bite. *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Antihero': Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious. *'Aviary': Any pair of Flying Heroes. *'Familiar': Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'Arcane Arts': Heroes who use magic. *'Under' the Seas : Heroes with good relationships to the sea. (I made this) *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.). *'Bloodlusted ': Heroes with attacks that cause Bleeding. *'Familiar': Heroes that summon creatures to attack. Animations: *In Gaze and Snatch, Lady Bat flies and comes down to one enemy, scratches and bites it. *2a/2b have a similar animation to that of Amora's Charm. *In Psychic Domination, '''he blows a ray of psionic energy, and telekinetically lifts a rock against the enemies. *Goes to the enemy and empowers his eyes with red colors in '''Hypnosis. *In Fate-Empowered Ball, '''he summons a ball that magic tentacles come out from. *Closes his wings, disappears from sight (teleportation to another place), then comes back in Full of Darkness.' *Summons bats from an orb on his '''extended recharge.' Trivia/Notes: *'Lady Bat is a male Cross-dresser.' *While seems like a vampire, he is actually a demon made out of a lot of bats. Still has vampire-related powers, though. *Came from the anime "Mermaid Melody". *'Please give feedback!' Category:Male Category:Tacticians Category:Tactician Category:Heroes Category:48 CP Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel